Don't tell a Soul
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sakura is taken over by an evil jutsu that makes brings her innerself out and Kakashi is near. What happens? [kakasaku] [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. duh, lol

S.Z: Okay, so this is a weird story that came from the twisted minds of me and my best friend. My words, her idea. It's dedicated to all of the fan chicks out there who want to get with handsome Kakashi Hatake.

**"Don't Tell a Soul"**

It was a normal day… or so she thought…

Everything was going as normal. Training was the same as ever, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing the same as ever, and "Kakashi-sensei" looked as handsome as ever… wait, what?

It's true… the pink-haired kunoichi in-training, also known as Sakura Haruno, had a crush on her sensei…

You know, you'd say it's weird but I mean come on… what girl that age hasn't had a crush on a super cute teacher once in her life? It was okay to think that he was cute… well handsome, to think he was talented and strong and it was also okay to admire from afar unless it got in the way of her training…

"Sakura! Watch out!" called Naruto.

But it was too late… in a split second Sakura was pulled from her admiring and put smack dab in the middle of a jutsu experiment…

"Owww!" she cried after falling over and bumping her head in a nearby tree.

"Oh my god!" cried Naruto running to her aid "I'm so sorry Sakura, really I am! That jutsu was meant for Sasuke not you… but of course he had to move!"

"Don't blame me you loser, it's not my fault you have no control over your techniques whatsoever!"

"Augh! Would you shut up!"

"Quit it the both of you!" called out Kakashi "are you okay Sakura?" he finished kneeling down infront of her. Sakura's face went slightly pink.

"I'm fine sensei…"

He smiled under his mask which made the young lady blush a little more…

"As for you two… go home, training is over for the day. By the way, as a punishment for fighting so recklessly, Naruto… go walk Sasuke home!"

"Wha?" cried the blonde

"Che… whatever. Come on!" said Sasuke annoyed, and with that they left together, Naruto still grumbling in discontent and disgust.

"Heh… those boys…" said Kakashi giddily once the two boys were gone.

Sakura was still a bit in a dreamy state as she stood up brushing herself off. It was perhaps the side effects of the made up jutsu but for some reason she felt so much more free, confident… truthful?

"Say Kakashi-sensei…" asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes Sakura?" said Kakashi turning around.

"You know about that test you're gonna be giving soon… would it be okay if I were to get some extra training?"

"Well why would you want extra training? You are the most advanced in this lesson…"

"Well a little extra training never hurt anyone… plus it would give me the chance to work closer with you…" she gave an evil looking smirk. It was as if the jutsu that hit her unleashed her inner-Sakura. She walked over to her sensei, pulled down his mask, put her hands behind his head and pushed him into a kiss. She was kissing him really strongly while Kakashi stood there frozen to the spot, unable to process what the hell his student was doing.

Sakura pulled away and then came to… wait, hold on! What was she doing less than an inch away from her sensei's face? What happened… and why does Kakashi-sensei have a dreamy look on his face?

Being much taller than his student, Kakashi wrapped his strong arms around the small framed girl. Sakura's face was dug into the jade green vest of the jounin and since she had come back to her normal self, Sakura was blushing like crazy…

Now let's back up to what was in Kakashi's head….

To tell the truth, Kakashi had had and eye on his student for a while now. Of course he never did anything about it (robbing the cradle hello?) but now that he knew how she felt, he wouldn't take this moment for grated. He knew that it was the jutsu that brought it all out in the open and made Sakura tell the truth. Now he felt bad for sending Naruto to walk with Sasuke… oh well, Sasuke'll fix that one, one way or another, but let's get back to the situation at hand…

He held her tightly in his arms warming Sakura with the strong muscles all around. Sakura could hardly breathe because she was so flustered. She began to become so flustered that she even started to shake. Kakashi moved his arms in a way that calmed her and she settled down. Kakashi leaned in a bit and kissed the top of her head. Sakura's heart began to beat really fast and it only continued to accelerate…

In the aftermath of the jutsu mistake, Sakura had no clue what she had done to be in this position but she definantly knew she wasn't about to get away… that and the fact that Kakashi was holding her so tightly she couldn't even move…

Kakashi held her so closely. Then, he moved his hands, which had been on her lower back, up her beck and moved them slowly up to her shoulders. He pushed her away slightly and then she looked up. Sakura looked first at the bottom of his face, a place she never got to see, then looked higher and caught his one visible eye. He looked directly at her and they stayed like that for a while until the silver haired jounin lightly kissed the lips of his student…

They kept kissing and getting more and more into it by the second, up to the point where Kakashi pushed Sakura up against a tree…

Between the hard trunk of the tree and the solid body of her sensei, on top of that the craziness going on inside their mouths she began to become weak in the knees. Before she almost collapsed Kakashi took her in his arms and pulled them both down into a sitting position. They leaned against the tree, and relaxed in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi began to lighten the major kiss into small baby kisses. All that Sakura could think about was: _wow, his lips are so soft_. Then it stopped completely. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura and they both relaxed up against the tree. The sun was setting by now so they were looking up at it. They were in silence for the longest time when they both broke the silence at the same time:

"Don't tell a soul…" they said at once and went straight back to watching the beautiful sunset…

The End


End file.
